Le début d'une histoire
by MissPandaM
Summary: Tout commence à aller mal pour lui. Mais il était loin de se douter que la rencontre qu'il va faire lui sera d'une aide précieuse


Le début d'une histoire

 _Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous ! Je reviens avec le premier chapitre qui sera peut être le début d'une fiction ^^ En ce moment j'ai l'idée d'écrire un roman et je me cherche un peu. Dans le style d'écriture comme dans l'histoire. Alors ça m'aiderai beaucoup d'avoir des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) qui pourrait me faire avancer (et progresser) ^^ Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, si c'est bien ou non ect. Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Merci beaucoup à Woor energy (ton commentaire m'as vraiment fait plaisir ^^), à Biporeo et à Dkucat. Merci à vous ! :D_

J'étais désespéré... Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que je composais pour mon album et ça ne donnait rien de concluant... J'étais perdu. D'habitude les notes venaient toutes seules. Ça coulais comme de l'eau source. Mais pas en ce moment. On dirait que mon cerveau refuse de laisser passé l'inspiration. Soit je le fais inconsciemment, soit les Muses me tourne le dos. Je pousse un énième soupir d'agacement et passe mes mains sur mon visage. Je pense que décrocher un peu me fera le plus grand bien.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre. J'ai une vue assez belle sur la ville. Habitant dans une ville un peu loin de Paris et dans un appartement, je peux admiré les lumières des habitats et voir la Tour Eiffel. Je m'appuie sur la vitre avec mes mains et mets ma tête sur mes mains. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me détendre. Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi ce soudain blocage pour mes compositions, même si au fond de moi je le sais. J'adore mon métier et la musique me permet de penser à autre chose ou d'y mettre mes émotions du moment.

Le blocage est arrivé quand j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle de ma famille. Le lendemain j'ai continué à composer pour éviter de me laisser abattre et de me remettre en selle. Mais visiblement les Muses ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille et me prive de mon inspiration. Au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin. Le moment où j'aimerai oublié que ma mère a peu de chance de s'en sortir à cause de ce fichu cancer...

-Pourquoi faire ça à moi ?! Pourquoi !

Sentant la crise de nerfs arriver, je vais sur le balcon. Je mets ma tête dans mes mains et respire profondément. Avec la musique je voulais oublié cette mauvaise nouvelle... Oublier que ma mère risque de disparaître de la pire des manières. D'un regard triste, je laisse mon esprit vagabondé en fixant la ville parisienne. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai même pas le courage d'aller la voir... Je me sens faible !

Je mets à nouveau ma tête dans mes mains et laisse mes larmes coulées. Je ne suis pas faible. C'est juste que c'est au-dessus de mes forces de la voir sur un lit d'hôpital... Sentant mes forces me quitter, je m'assoie sur le balcon. Puis j'entends un bruit bizarre qui attire mon attention. Je dirige mon regard vers le bruit suspect, je suis très étonné de voir un chaton chez moi ! Et qui est visiblement apeuré. Je m'approche lentement de lui et le caresse. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Et bah chaton qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es perdu ?

Évidemment seul ses miaulement me réponde. J'entends soudainement quelqu'un l'appeler, puis cette personne apparaît devant moi. Je ne saurai pas expliqué pourquoi, mais je me suis senti léger. Comme si tous mes soucis s'étaient envolés. Puis c'est un sentiment de bien être qui a gagné tout mon corps quand il a souri. Et j'ai souri à mon tour. J'ai vite fais le lien entre lui et le chaton.

-Je crois que ce petit être vous appartient non ? Dis-je en prenant le chaton dans mes bras.

Il acquiesça de la tête tout en souriant. Mon cœur se réchauffa à cette vue

-Exact. A chaque fois il se cache quelque part et je sais jamais où il se trouve !

Je ris doucement et me dirige vers lui. Le balcon est séparé par une grille qui fait la même hauteur que la barre. Donc c'est facile pour le chaton d'aller d'un appartement à un autre. Le propriétaire récupère son chat et me remercie.

-Ça vous dit de venir prendre un verre chez moi ? Je me sens un peu seul ces derniers temps... me dit-il

Sans que j'eus le temps de comprendre pourquoi, je change soudainement d'humeur. Je baisse la tête et frotte le sol avec mon pied. Mon interlocuteur le remarque et ça l'amuse un peu de me voir réagir comme ça. Pourtant ce n'est pas du tout de bonne augure...

-Vous êtes gêné ? Dit-il amusé  
-Non. lui répondis-je d'un ton froid

Je ne suis plus le maître de moi-même...Je lui jette plusieurs regard et finit par dire...

-Je dois y aller !  
-Attendez !

Au moment où il a prononcé ces mots j'étais déjà dans mon appartement. Je m'écroule sur mon lit et sans que je puisse le contrôlé, une crise de larmes m'envahit. Puis fatigué par tout ça, je finit par m'endormir...


End file.
